Tangled Love
by kjsykjkhkdgjjc07
Summary: The last thing I want in my life, being involved in tangled love like this.. Kisah tentang persahabatan 7 sahabat. Tentang cinta, persahabatan, mimpi. #Jaehyun #Johnny #Taeyong #Yuta #Ten #Mark #Tael #BoysLove BL! DLDR! Friendship x Love
1. Chapter 0 (Intro Chapter)

**Tangled Love**

 **NCT**

 **Jung Jaehyun**

 **Johnny Seo**

 **Lee Taeyong**

 **Nakamoto Yuta**

 **Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul**

 **Mark Lee**

 **Moon Taeil**

 **Other NCT members**

 **Rated T**

 **Romance, Friendship, angst**

 **Chapters**

 **PS : Between** ** _Sarang_** **and** ** _Ujeong,_** **what'll you pick first?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Casts :**

 **-Jung Jaehyun-**

 _Leader_ dari NCT, grup music yang terkenal di sekolah SOPA. Tampan, berwibawa, dan banyak uang. Sangat cocok menjadi _leader_ dari grup yang berisi orang-orang busung lapar yang selalu lapar setiap saat. Tentu sebagai atm berjalan bagi yang lain.

 _Composer_ sekaligus _lyricist_ yang bertanggung jawab penuh atas semua lagu yang ditampilkan oleh NCT. Duduk di tingkat dua, dan masuk dalam deretan siswa popular di SOPA. Karena selain tampan, berwibawa dan kaya raya, ia juga orang yang terbuka pada siapa saja. Bahkan selalu menebar senyuman gratis bagi siapa saja yang bertemu dengannya di jalan. Senyuman yang bisa mencairkan es yang membeku sekalipun.

 **-Johnny Seo-**

Anggota tertua kedua di NCT. Satu kata yang cukup untuk mendeskripsikannya. Brandal. Senang membolos saat jam pelajaran dan hanya akan menampakkan dirinya ketika sepulang sekolah, disaat NCT latihan di ruang musik sekolah.

Bersahabat sejak masa kanak-kanaknya dengan Taeyong. Meski ia adalah brandal dan bisa dibilang _trouble maker_ nomor satu di SOPA, untuk urusan bakat, jangan meragukannya. Untuk apa Jaehyun merekrut bocah brandal seperti Johnny kalau anak itu tak berbakat?

 **-Nakamoto Yuta-**

Siswa asal Jepang yang jago berbahasa Korea lebih dari Taeil, si tetua NCT. _Happy virus._ _Mood maker._ Terkadang berubah menjadi _sassy-boy._ Tak bisa diam dan selalu memasang senyum lebar setiap saat. Tak pernah terlihat marah, kecuali jika ia sedang dalam _sassy mode_ -nya. Kebiasaan buruk lainnya adalah, _he's such a flirt._

Terkenal suka menggoda Ten setiap saat, bocah Thailand di NCT. Yang tentunya menimbulkan perang dunia ketiga jika Yuta sudah mulai menggoda bocah Thailand itu. Yang biasanya dijadikan tontonan gratis oleh anggota NCT yang lainnya.

 **-Lee Taeyong-**

Anggota yang bertanggung jawab dalam urusan _dance_ dan _rap_ bersama Ten dan Mark. Taeyong adalan _anime-living-boy._ Mungkin ia bisa masuk dalam deretan siswa tertampan di SOPA bersama Jaehyun. Sayangnya Taeyong terlalu tertutup dan tak suka membaur dengan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Bahkan terkesan dingin pada orang-orang yang tak mengenalnya.

Teman sejak kecil Johnny yang selalu membela Johnny jika bocah itu membuat masalah. Diam-diam menyimpan perasaan cemburu pada Ten karena sesuatu yang dimiliki Ten dan tak bisa ia miliki.

 **-Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul-**

Bocah asal Thailand yang pandai menari dan masuk ke SOPA dengan jalur beasiswa karena tariannya itu. _Cute devil._ Ia adalah anggota yang sering menjahili anggota yang lain dan selalu menutupi perbuatannya itu dengan senyum polos yang terpasang di wajahnya.

Satu kebiasaan buruk Ten. Hobi menjahili orang, tapi tak suka dijahili. Terutama oleh bocah bernama Nakamoto Yuta.

 **-Moon Taeil-**

Tetua NCT. Dijuluki _harabeoji_ oleh anggota yang lain karena ia yang selalu lambat dan terlihat lelah setiap saat. Anggota terpintar bahkan selalu menduduki peringkat pertama meskipun sibuk dengan kegiatan NCT. Satu-satunya anggota di tingkat tiga yang harusnya sudah sibuk dengan ujian akhir, bukan dengan kesibukan NCT.

Selalu memusingkan satu hal sejak dulu. NCT, atau masuk sebagai salah satu mahasiswa di kampus no 1 di Seoul?

 **-Mark Lee-**

Anggota termuda di NCT. Meski masih duduk di tingkat satu, Jaehyun tak ragu merekrutnya sebagai anggota penutup NCT yang sudah setahun berjalan dengan 6 anggota. Semua karena Johnny, yang menyeret Jaehyun waktu itu untuk melihat penampilan _freestyle rap_ Mark.

Tak ada kata lain untuk menyia-nyiakan bakat emas dari si _maknae_.

 _Other cast will be other NCT members and iKON members for additional._

 _._

 _._

 **Summary :**

Jika ini cinta segitiga, mungkin akan mudah untuk menyelesaikannya. Tapi bagaimana jika lebih dari tiga orang yang terlibat di dalamnya? Dan mereka semua bersahabat?

Akankah persahabatan mereka berakhir, atau mengalah untuk akhir yang mereka harap bahagia?

 _The last thing I want in my life, being involved in tangled love like this.._

 _._

 _._

 **Prolog**

 **Friendly reminder : Prolog ini akan terdiri dari alur maju-mundur. Dimohon pengertiannya jika ada bagian yang membingungkan ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Seoul, February 2006_

Bocah dengan rambut yang tersisir rapih itu memegang erat-erat kotak kecil di tangannya. Yang didekapkannya ke dadanya lekat-lekat. Takut jika ia melonggarkan pegangannya terhadap kotak itu, akan ada seseorang yang merebutnya darinya.

"Taeyongie sudah siap?" Taeyong, bocah itu melirik sosok ayahnya yang baru saja mematikan mesin mobilnya. Ibunya sudah keluar dari mobil dari tadi, sementara Taeyong tetap duduk di kursi belakang dengan kaki yang bergerak tak nyaman dari tadi.

"Johnny sudah menunggumu, sayang." Dan ketika pintu mobilnya terbuka dan menampakkan wajah ibunya, Taeyong tanpa ragu segera melompat turun dan berlari meninggalkan ayah dan ibunya.

"Pelan-pelan, sayang! Jangan sampai terjatuh!"

Taeyong mengabaikan ucapan kedua orang tuanya. Ia sudah tak sabar untuk memasuki gedung besar yang disewa keluarga Seo untuk merayakan ulang tahun sahabatnya. Ia sudah tak sabar untuk melihat reaksi Johnny saat menerima kado darinya.

"Yongie!"

Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama sampai Taeyong menemukan sosok sahabatnya yang berulang tahun itu. Taeyong kembali berlari untuk menghampiri sahabatnya itu. Yang berdiri tak jauh dari paman dan bibi Seo.

"Johnny selamat ulang tahun!" Taeyong berujar ceria. Dengan senyuman lebar yang membuat kedua bola matanya hilang membentuk lengkungan.

"Kau tak mau mengucapkan sesuatu selain selamat ulang tahun padaku?"

Taeyong mengerjapkan matanya sesaat. "Bukankah sekarang belum waktunya memberikan kado padamu? Aku akan memberikannya ketika kau sudah meniup lilinmu. Selalu seperti itu kan seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya?"

Taeyong menangkap pemandangan Johnny yang memajukan bibirnya. Membuatnya memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan sedikit. Tampak berpikir keras apa yang harus ia ucapkan pada sahabatnya itu.

"Apa aku tak terlihat tampan di matamu?"

 _Ah._ Taeyong kembali memasang senyuman lebarnya. "Eung! Johnny terlihat jauh lebih tampan dari yang biasanya! Bahkan kau lebih tampan dari Paman Seo." Taeyong memastikan dirinya berbicara dengan nada pelan untuk kalimat yang terakhir.

"Paman mendengarnya, Yongie."

"Hehehe.."

Taeyong buru-buru bersembunyi di balik tubuh Johnny saat melihan Paman Seo berkacak pinggang di hadapannya. Berpura-pura marah.

"Ayah! Taeyong benar kok! Kalau besar nanti aku pasti tumbuh jadi lelaki yang lebih tampan dari ayah!"

Johnny membelanya, dengan tangan yang menggenggam erat tangan Taeyong yang masih bersembunyi di belakangnya. Membuat Paman Seo mengangkat tangannya, tanda menyerah.

Taeyong terkikik di belakang punggung Johnny. Sebelum memberikan hadiah pelukan singkat untuk Johnny karena sudah menyelamatkannya.

.

.

 _Seoul, February 2015_

"Ugh, coklat-coklat ini mengotori lokerku saja!"

Jaehyun mengangkat sudut bibirnya mendengar keluhan yang keluar dari bibir Johnny. Sementara ia mengambil langkah mundur beberapa langkah untuk membuka pintu lokernya.

Dan ketika pintu itu terbuka, hujan coklat turun dari lokernya. Beberapa menimpa kaki Yuta yang sialnya tak sempat mengambil antisipasi untuk mundur beberapa langkah.

"Hei, kau masih murid baru kenapa sudah mendapat coklat sebanyak ini?"

Yuta yang kalap menendang-nendang coklat yang ada dalam jangkauan kakinya. Lupa kalau itu coklat, bukan bola sepak yang biasa ia tendang.

"Kau iri karena hanya ada lima coklat di lokermu kan?"

Mungkin Johnny benar, dan Yuta sepertinya juga sudah siap untuk menimpuk Johnny dengan coklat-coklat yang seharusnya jadi milik Jaehyun.

"Kalian bisa dimarahi Han-ssi kalau ia menemukan tiga siswa baru membuat lorong loker berantakan seperti ini."

Jaehyun, Johnny dan Yuta secara bersamaan menoleh ke belakang. Menemukan sosok Taeyong berdiri di belakang bersama Ten.

"Tennie~ Aku tahu kau kesini untuk mengecek apakah aku menerima coklat pemberianmu atau tidak kan?" Yuta tiba-tiba maju dan membuat jarak yang terlalu dekat diantaranya dan Ten. Yang segera direspon oleh Ten yang mendorong kepala Yuta kuat-kuat.

"Aku ini _namja,_ bodoh! Bukan gadis-gadis maniak yang memberikan coklat di hari _valentine_ seperti ini."

Yuta dan Ten tiba-tiba mulai dengan ritual wajib mereka sejak mereka berdua mengenal satu sama lain beberapa waktu yang lalu. Adu cekcok.

Jaehyun mengabaikan dua sahabat teranehnya itu dan berjongkok untuk mengambil satu kotak coklat berwarna biru langit dengan pita putih di tengahnya. Satu-satunya kotak yang terlihat tidak norak diantara kotak-kotak coklat yang lainnya.

"Taeyong,"

Taeyong mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yuta dan Ten yang masih bertengkar. "Hm?"

"Terima kasih coklatnya."

Jaehyun melambaikan kotak coklat di tangannya dan tersenyum lembut ke arah Taeyong. sebelum menyampirkan tasnya dan berjalan meninggalkan yang lain yang masih berdiri terpaku di depan loker. Mereka semua terpaku mendengar ucapan Jaehyun.

" _Heol,_ Taeyong.. Kau memberikan coklat pada Jaehyun?! Aku tak tahu kau termasuk dalam deretan penggemar gila milik Jaehyun!"

Ten tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak menjitak kepala Yuta mendengar ucapannya. Sekaligus menyuruh pemuda itu diam.

"Yongie, kau memberikan si Jung itu coklat tapi tidak untukku?!" kali ini suara yang diselimuti nada tak percaya milik Johnny lah yang terdengar.

"Tenanglah. Aku memberikannya untuk kalian semua kok. Termasuk Ten dan Taeil hyung. Kau tahu, coklat persahabatan."

Taeyong menepuk pundak Johnny dan mengeluarkan kotak coklat yang sama seperti yang Jaehyun pegang tadi. memberikannya pada Johnny. Sementara Yuta dan Ten sudah sibuk mencari coklat dari Taeyong di loker masing-masing.

"Tak ada yang lebih special untukku?" Johnny memajukan bibirnya ketika kotak coklat itu berpindah dari tangan Taeyong ke tangannya.

Gelengan dari Taeyong membuat Johnny semakin memajukan bibirnya. "Aku hanya mencoba adil, Johnny. Bukankah kau sendiri yang ingin aku lebih berbaur dengan yang lain?"

Meski masih tak terima, tapi Johnny buru-buru mengganti eskpresi merajuknya menjadi sebuah senyuman hangat. Tangannya hampir bergerak untuk mengacak-ngacak rambut Taeyong sebelum tiba-tiba Yuta memeluk Taeyong dan membuat pemuda itu terhuyung beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Aku hanya akan menyimpan coklat dari Yongie~ Biarkan saja Han-ssi yang membuang coklat-coklat yang lain."

"Ya! Lepaskan Taeyong, Nakamoto bodoh! Kau bisa membunuhnya kalau begitu!"

.

.

 _Seoul, February 2006_

"Tiup lilinnya Jaehyunnie~"

 _Fiuuuuhh.._

"Selamat ulang tahun, sayang!"

Jaehyun tak berhenti untuk tersenyum saat ayah dan ibunya memeluknya dari samping. Sorakan yang memenuhi ruangan tempat pesta ulang tahunnya dirayakan memperlebar senyumannya.

Hari ini Jaehyun genap berusia 8 tahun. ayah dan ibunya selalu bilang kalau ulang tahunnya itu sangat special. Selain karena setiap tahun ia yang bertambah umur, tapi karena di tanggal yang sama, dunia merayakan hari kasih sayang. Ayah dan ibunya selalu mengatakan, kalau setiap tahun, dimana usia Jaehyun akan terus bertambah, ia akan mendapatkan kasih sayang yang lebih banyak.

Tapi daripada mendapatkannya, Jaehyun lebih ingin menjadi orang yang menyebarkan kasih sayang. Karena selama delapan tahun hidupnya, ia melihat masih banyak orang-orang yang membutuhkan kasih sayang daripada dirinya.

Dan jika mengingat permintaan yang ia ucapkan sebelum ia meniup lilinnya tadi,

 _Aku berharap aku bisa memberikan kasih sayang yang lebih daripada kasih sayang yang kuterima selama ini.._

 _Fiuuuuhh.._

.

.

 _Seoul, February 2016_

Jaehyun tak tahu kenapa Johnny muncul tiba-tiba dengan kaos tanpa lengan dan _jeans_ ketat dan sekarang menariknya untuk keluar dari klub musik. Bukannya Jaehyun masih terkejut melihat Johnny datang ke sekolah tanpa seragam. Jaehyun tahu Johnny baru saja membolos lagi hari ini. Tapi yang membuatnya bingung adalah saat Johnny mengajaknya untuk bergabung dengan kerumunan siswa yang lain yang membuat lingkaran di lapangan.

Tapi kebingungannya terjawab saat ia melihat siapa yang menjadi perhatian dari para siswa yang berkumpul itu.

"Demi apapun, Jae, kita harus mengajaknya untuk masuk ke dalam NCT!"

Mungkin Jaehyun dan Johnny sering berselisih pendapat. Tapi baru kali ini ia merasa setuju dengan Johnny bukan hal yang buruk.

 **Tangled Love**

 **3**


	2. Chapter 1

**Tangled Love**

 **NCT**

 **Jung Jaehyun**

 **Johnny Seo**

 **Lee Taeyong**

 **Nakamoto Yuta**

 **Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul**

 **Mark Lee**

 **Moon Taeil**

 **Other NCT members**

 **Rated T**

 **Romance, Friendship, angst**

 **Chapters**

 **PS : Between** ** _Sarang_** **and** ** _Ujeong,_** **what'll you pick first?**

.

.

.

 _Seoul, February 2020_

" _Let's end this~! I'm tireeeeddd~_ "

Keempat pasang mata yang menatap si _takoyaki-prince_ berguling-gulingan di lantai hanya memutar bola mata mereka bersamaan. Sudah terlalu sering mendengar pemuda itu mengeluh.

"Tidak sebelum kau melakukan bagianmu dengan benar, _Nakamoto._ "

Dan jika sang _leader_ sudah turun tangan dengan nada bicara yang tak bisa dibantah oleh siapa pun, Yuta mau tak mau berusaha menggerakkan kakinya untuk kembali menopang berat badannya.

 _Himnae, my legs!_

Saat Yuta sudah kembali ke posisinya, Mark yang berdiri di paling ujung dan bertugas untuk menyetel lagu mereka menekan tombol _play._ Lagu bertempo cepat itu segera terdengar ke seluruh ruangan yang tertutup dan dipenuhi oleh kaca di setiap sisinya. Dan kelima pemuda yang berada di ruangan itu kembali pada rutinitas awal mereka, menari mengikuti tempo dari lagu itu.

.

.

.

 _Chicago, February 2020_

Johnny tak pernah menikmati salju yang turun di kota kelahirannya itu sehikmat ini. Biasanya ia akan lebih suka jika berada di dekat perapian di rumahnya dan minum segelas susu panas dengan selimut tebal yang melingkar di tubuhnya.

Johnny bukan penggemar musim dingin. Tapi ia malah berkeliaran di luar ruangan di saat salju turun satu persatu dari langit.

Ia akan menggerutu pada Taeyong, mengganggu pemuda itu dengan ocehannya yang tak ada henti mengenai betapa ia membenci musim dingin. Disaat Taeyong lebih suka menghabisi waktunya untuk berdiri di balkon kamarnya dan menangkap setiap salju yang turun dari langit dan jatuh di telapak tangannya.

Johnny benci itu. ketika Taeyong membiarkan jendelanya terbuka lebar membuat udara dingin dapat masuk ke dalam kamar Taeyong yang hangat. Johnny akan mengeluh, tapi Taeyong akan mengacuhkannya. Malah menariknya untuk bergabung bersamanya menikmati dinginnya salju yang menyengat kulitnya.

Johnny akan tiba-tiba memeluk Taeyong dari belakang saat itu. Ketika Taeyong protes dan mencoba meloloskan tubuhnya dari badan bongsor miliknya, Johnny akan membawa Taeyong lebih dalam ke pelukannya dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan menemani Taeyong asalkan ia boleh memeluk Taeyong selama ia berada di luar kamarnya.

Dan Taeyong membiarkan Johnny berada di posisi dimana ia memeluk tubuh mungil itu. kenangan itu, memori itu. Johnny tak bisa menahan otot senyumnya untuk membentuk sebuah senyuman ketika adegan itu berputar kembali di benaknya.

Jika Johnny membenci musim dingin, maka selamanya Johnny akan membencinya. Tapi tetap saja ada yang membuatnya merindukan musim dingin.

Karena sebenci apapun Johnny pada musim dingin, ia lahir pada musim itu. _He's the winter boy._

.

.

.

 _Seoul, February 2020_

Pemuda jangkung itu sudah sedari tadi menunggu di bawah lampu jalanan di taman pusat kota Seoul. Bola matanya yang berbentuk bola itu sedari tadi tak terlepas dari jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Kaki yang mengenakan sepatu kulit itu juga sedari tadi mengetuk-ngetuk tanah yang tertutup salju di bawahnya.

Di saat salju turun seperti ini, ia masih bisa lupa membawa mantelnya.

Mungkin itu yang terlintas di pikiran pemuda itu ketika melihat sosok yang ia tunggu dari tadi muncul dari kejauhan. Berlari semakin mendekatinya. Dari jarak yang sangat dekat, bisa dengan jelas terlihat bahwa hidung pemuda itu memerah. Bahkan sebagian wajahnya juga memerah karena dingin.

"Hyung, kenapa selalu melupakan mantelmu?!"

Si pemuda jangkung langsung mengomelinya, bahkan tak membiarkan sosok yang baru saja berhenti berlari itu beradaptasi dengan mengatur nafasnya.

"Aku terburu-buru, sayang. Apa kau tak menunggu terlalu lama?"

Ia memutar bola matanya. "Kemari." Tangannya meraih tangan yang lain yang bahkan melupakan sarung tangannya. Menggenggamnya erat, mencoba membagi kehangatan.

"Kupikir kau akan memberikanku pelukan agar aku tak kedinginan seperti ini."

"Tak akan. Salahmu sendiri tak membawa mantelmu."

Si pemuda jangkung berusaha berbicara seacuh mungkin. Tapi rona merah yang muncul di wajahnya membuat sosok yang tengah digenggam tangannya tersenyum menyeringai.

"Kemari, Dongyoungie~"

"Taeil hyung! Jangan memelukku di tempat umum! Kalau ada yang melihat bagaimana?!"

.

.

.

 _Seoul, February 2016_

"Oy, _guys!_ "

Jaehyun hanya tersenyum menyambut sapaan Yuta yang masuk bersama Ten ke ruang latihan. Sementara Taeyong tampak acuh dengan kehadiran keduanya karena terlalu fokus dengan gerakan yang baru ia ciptakan beberapa saat lalu. Mungkin hanya Taeil yang berbaik hati yang menyambut keduanya.

"Bagaimana kelas terakhirmu?" Taeil memberi salaman khas yang biasanya mereka lakukan setiap kali bertemu. Mungkin hanya Taeil dan Jaehyun yang sering melakukan tradisi ini. Bersama Yuta tentunya.

"Kau bertanya padaku atau si bocah Jepang ini hyung?" Ten yang baru saja menempatkan bokongnya di samping Taeil buka suara.

"Kita berdua lah, _baby._ Kau tak lupa kalau kita sekelas, kan?"

Yuta harusnya menghindar secepatnya karena Ten bergerak cepat untuk menginjak kakinya sebelum meninggalkan Taeil dan Yuta yang mengaduh kesakitan. Memilih menemani Taeyong yang sibuk dengan koreografinya.

"Jadi, bagaimana kelas terakhirmu, Nakamoto-kun?"

Jika tak ingat bahwa Taeil adalah hyung kesayangannya –meski hanya Taeil yang ada di tingkat akhir daripada yang lain, mungkin Yuta sudah memutar bola matanya kesal. Tapi mengingat hanya Taeil yang bisa ia ajak bicara sekarang –Jaehyun terlalu sibuk dengan alat-alat pembuat melodi yang tak Yuta tahu itu, Yuta setidaknya mencoba tersenyum kecil sebelum membanting tubuhnya di samping Taeil.

"Buruk, hyung. Kau tahu, Shim _ssaem_ memberikan projek untuk bulan depan dan mengingat tema projeknya saja aku tak ingat, hyung."

Taeil hanya bisa maklum. Yuta tak pernah tertarik dengan sejarah. Apalagi ia, yang lahir dan berkewarganegaraan Jepang. Baginya yang orang asli Korea saja sejarah adalah pelajaran yang lumayan sulit. Apalagi Yuta, kewarganeraan lain yang harus mempelajari tentang sejarah negaranya?

Padahal Taeil selalu meragukan asal-muasal Yuta karena bocah Jepang itu terlalu fasih dalam bahasa Korea.

"Tak seburuk itu, kok. Aku ingat kita pergi wisata bersama satu angkatan di hari Sabtu dan Minggu. Menginap di rumah tradisional dan melakukan beberapa kegiatan tradisional lainnya. Hanya itu, kok."

"Tapi tetap saja kau harus menulis _essay_ perjalananmu, hyung! Kau tahu aku sangat benci apapun yang bersangkut pautan dengan mengarang bebas, kan?"

"Kau hanya terlalu malas dalam segala hal, bodoh." Taeil mendorong pelan kepala Yuta sebelum tertawa bersama si bocah Jepang yang sekarang tertawa bodoh itu.

"Kadang aku berpikir kenapa Taeil hyung terlalu baik mau menanggapi si _bakamoto_ itu."

Di lain sisi ruangan itu, bukannya memeragakan koreografi yang ia buat pada Ten, Ten malah mengajak Taeyong untuk bergosip ria.

"Jangan terlalu galak padanya, Ten."

"Tapi dia menyebalkan, Yongie. Menggoda semua orang seperti itu lalu tiba-tiba menggodaku. _Ewh.."_

Taeyong hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Ten sebelum menepuk pundak bocah _Thailand_ itu.

"Kutunjukan gerakan baru yang kubuat ya?"

Anggukan dari Ten membuat Taeyong mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya di depan Ten.

Tanpa sadar bahwa bukan hanya sepasang mata milik Ten yang memperhatikannya, tapi juga sepasang mata milik sang _leader_ yang entah sejak kapan beralih dari kertas berisi deretan balok nada di tangannya.

Jika Taeyong menari, siapa pun yang melihatnya bisa merasakan _time-stopping-effect._ Ten selalu mengatakan itu. Ia yang selalu mengagumi bagaimana Taeyong menari meskipun ia sendiri adalah salah satu lulusan sekolah tari terkenal di Thailand yang mendapatkan beasiswa di sekolahnya yang sekarang karena prestasinya di sekolahnya yang dahulu.

Jaehyun juga selalu mengagumi bagaimana tubuh Taeyong bergerak tanpa irama sedikit pun. meski dirinya tak seperti Ten yang begitu terbuka dan selalu memuji tarian Taeyong. Tapi Jaehyun tetap saja memperhatikan perkembangan Taeyong.

Ia ingat bagaimana Johnny memperkenalkan Taeyong padanya dan yang lainnya di ruang musik tahun lalu. Di saat mereka masih berstatus sebagai siswa baru. Saat itu Taeil belum bergabung bersama mereka.

Taeyong saat itu adalah satu-satunya siswa yang tak Jaehyun tahu namanya. Kenapa? Karena Taeyong hanya diam saja saat di kelas dan hanya berbicara dengan Johnny. Mungkin Jaehyun tak akan tahu siswa manis yang selalu duduk di kursi paling belakang dekat jendela bernama Lee Taeyong jika Johnny tak membawa Taeyong dan mengenalkannya padanya, Ten dan Yuta.

Meski kesan pertama Jaehyun saat pertama kali melihat Taeyong di kelas adalah dingin, tapi ketika mendengar suara lembut dan senyum kecil yang ditampilkan Taeyong untuk pertama kalinya saat berkenalan dengannya, kesan pertama itu langsung hilang entah kemana. Terlebih saat dua bola mata bening milik Taeyong berbinar saat ia tahu Ten tertarik dengan _dance._ Saat itu juga si pendiam Taeyong berubah menjadi si cerewet Taeyong ketika membicarakan tentang _dance_ bersama Ten.

Ada banyak hal lain yang Jaehyun diam-diam kagumi dari Taeyong. Tak seperti ia bisa menyuarakannya keras-keras seperti saat ia memuji Taeyong atas koreografinya. Ini berbeda. Kekagumannya yang ini tak bisa ia ungkapkan lantang-lantang. Tidak, selama ia menjaga perasaan seorang.

 _Sreeeek!_

Suara pintu ruang music yang digeser itu membuat Jaehyun tersadar dari lamunannya tentang Taeyong. bukan hanya Jaehyun yang terganggu dengan bunyi yang cukup kencang itu ternyata, Yuta, Taeil, Ten bahkan Taeyong sama-sama menatap ke arah yang sama dengan Jaehyun sekarang.

"Hey _guys_!"

Johnny masuk ke dalam ruang musik tanpa menutup kembali pintu yang ia buka cukup kencang tadi.

"Membolos lagi, tuan muda Seo?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Taeil hanya disambut dengan cengiran lebar pemuda bongsor itu.

"Youngho, ini masih musim dingin kan? Kemana mantelmu?"

Johnny menghentikan kakinya untuk melangkah dan menundukkan kepalanya. Memperhatikan apa yang ia kenakan. Celana _jeans_ ketat dan kaos tanpa lengan.

"Kukira ini sudah musim semi. Aku tak merasakan dingin sama sekali dari tadi."

Keempat lainnya memutar bola matanya serempak, kecuali Jaehyun yang hanya menghela nafasnya pelan sebelum menatap partitur musik di depannya lagi.

Memang ini sudah akhir Februari, tapi bukan berarti musim dingin sudah berganti menjadi musim semi. Meski tak sedingin di hari-hari musim dingin yang lain, tetap saja Johnny bisa terkena demam jika hanya memakai pakaian seperti itu.

"Jae, ada waktu?"

Jaehyun yang tak menyangka Johnny akan berbicara padanya mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Johnny dengan raut bingung. Jujur, ini pertama kalinya Johnny berbicara dengan Jaehyun di saat ia datang ke ruang musik terlambat dan setelah membolos pula. Biasanya Johnny tak akan mau dekat-dekat dengan Jaehyun setelah membolos. Ia bilang muak dengan ceramahan panjang Jaehyun tentang seberapa buruknya membolos pelajaran. Tapi Jaehyun juga sedang tak dalam _mood_ untuk menceramahi si pemuda bongsor itu.

"Ada apa memangnya?"

Senyuman yang lebih menyerupai seringaian itu begitu jelas di mata Jaehyun. Jika Johnny sudah menunjukkan senyuman seperti itu, artinya ada ide yang buruk yang sedang direncanakan pemuda itu.

"Mau menunjukkan sesuatu. Ikut aku."

Tubuh Jaehyun bergerak secara otomatis mengikuti tarikan dari tangan Johnny.

"Youngho! Pakai mantel sebelum keluar dari ruangan ini!"

Tangan Johnny yang tadi menarik tangannya terlepas. Ia melihat bagaimana Johnny berjalan menghampiri Taeyong dan mengacak-ngacak rambut pemuda yang baru saja menghentikan mereka untuk berjalan keluar ruang musik.

"Kalau begitu boleh kupinjam mantelmu, _sweety_? Aku tak membawa mantelku, hanya ada jaket kulit yang kutaruh di motorku."

Jaehyun tersenyum kecil saat melihat Taeyong memajukan bibirnya dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak bisa Jaehyun dengar dari jarak sejauh ini. Tapi pemuda itu tetap memberikan mantelnya pada Johnny.

"Aku pergi sebentar dengan Jaehyun. Baik-baik tanpaku, _sweety_!"

 _Cup!_

Sebuah kecupan kecil yang didaratkan Johnny di pipi kanan Taeyong membuat senyuman Jaehyun luntur seketika. Itu lah kenapa ia tak bisa terus terang pada Taeyong.

Ada perasaan seseorang yang ia berusaha untuk tak lukai.

Jaehyun sempat mendengar suara Yuta yang berteriak tentang _"Jangan lupa pajak jadian kalian!"_ sebelum menutup pintu ruang musik di belakangnya dan mengikuti langkah kaki Johnny.

Sudah biasa. Disaat Johnny secara terang-terangan mencium Taeyong di hadapan yang lain, si pemuda Jepang itu selalu berpura-pura iri pada mereka dan meminta pajak jadian. Meski ini bukan pertama kalinya Johnny melakukan hal itu terhadap Taeyong. Johnny yang selalu berhasil meragukan yang lain tentang apa hubungan yang sebenarnya terjalin antara ia dan Taeyong.

Mungkin dari sekian banyak orang yang meragukan Johnny, hanya Jaehyun yang masih yakin bahwa keduanya hanya sekedar sahabat.

Atau mungkin otaknya yang selalu memerintahkan hatinya untuk menganggap hubungan mereka tak lebih dari itu.

"Jae, lihat disana."

Johnny lagi-lagi berhasil membuyarkan lamunannya. Suara Johnny membuat Jaehyun mengikuti arah tangan Johnny yang menunjuk ke suatu arah. Dimana disana banyak kerumunan siswa yang berkumpul.

"Siapa yang berhasil mengumpulkan siswa-siswa di tengah musim dingin seperti ini?"

Senyuman di wajah Johnny serta tepukan ringan di pundaknya tak cukup menjawab pertanyaan Jaehyun. Tapi ketika Johnny berjalan untuk mendekati kerumunan siswa itu dan Jaehyun kembali mengikutinya dari belakang, akhirnya Jaehyun mendapatkan jawabannya.

Di tengah kerumunan itu, salah seorang siswa tengah melakukan sebuah pertunjukan kecil. Apapun pertunjukan itu, tapi mengumpulkan para siswa yang rela keluar dari ruang kelas yang hangat atau kantin yang penuh makanan untuk berkumpul seperti ini, pertunjukan itu tak bisa dibilang pertunjukan yang biasa-biasa saja. Karena benar saja, siswa yang berhasil mengumpulkan tak sedikit siswa sekolahnya itu benar-benar baru saja menyuguhkan pertunjukan yang luar biasa.

"Bisa bayangkan jika ia berkolaborasi dengan Taeyong?"

Kedua bola mata Jaehyun tak berkedip sedikit pun memperhatikan siswa dengan _badge_ berwarna putih di seragamnya, yang menandakan siswa itu ada di tahun pertamanya yang artinya adalah siswa baru di sekolah ini.

"Aku tahu kita sudah punya Ten dan aku untuk mengisi bagian _rap. But man,_ aku ingin sekali-sekali menjadi _vocal._ Dan kau tahu Ten menginginkannya juga kan?"

Jaehyun memang memfokuskan perhatiannya pada siswa yang masih sibuk dengan pertunjukan kecilnya itu. Tapi ia tetap mendengarkan baik-baik setiap kata yang diucapkan Johnny.

"Rekrut ia, dan berikan ia posisi _rapper_ bersama Taeyong. Grup kita akan lebih lengkap. Benar-benar lengkap, Jae!"

Jaehyun suka bagaimana siswa tingkat satu itu melakukan _rap_ dengan bahasa ingris begitu lancar. _Flow_ yang dikuasai siswa itu juga benar-benar membuat Jaehyun ingin segera merekrut si siswa baru itu ke dalam NCT. Benar kata Johnny, jika ia memasukkan siswa baru itu ke dalam grup mereka dan disandingkan dengan Taeyong, NCT akan benar-benar lengkap.

"Demi apapun, Jae, kita harus mengajaknya untuk masuk ke dalam NCT!"

Dan Jaehyun tak bisa lebih dari setuju lagi dengan ucapan Johnny.

.

.

.

 _Seoul, March 2016_

"Hyung! Hyung! Hyung!"

Jaehyun menghentikan kakinya yang sedari tadi berjalan menusuri lorong menuju ruang musik ketika mendengar suara itu. membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum pada sosok yang akhirnya berhenti berlari ketika sudah berada di hadapan Jaehyun.

"Ke ruang musik bersama?"

Sosok itu, Mark Lee mengangguk semangat. Jaehyun tertawa pelan sebelum merangkul adik kelasnya itu.

Ini hari pertama Mark latihan bersama NCT. Hari pertamanya bergabung bersama NCT setelah dua hari yang lalu mereka habiskan untuk mengenal si anggota baru lebih jauh.

Jaehyun memang langsung membawa Mark untuk menemui yang lainnya di ruang musik. Mereka semua menyambut kedatangan anggota baru dengan baik, terlebih saat Mark memberikan adegan reka ulang pertunjukan kecil yang ia lakukan di lapangan tadi pada anggota NCT yang lain. Bukan hanya sambutan baik, tapi pelukan hangat juga menyambut Mark saat itu juga.

Setelahnya mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk _hang out_ bersama di kafe biasa mereka nongkrong untuk membiarkan Mark menceritakan tentang dirinya pada yang lain. Terutama tentang bagaimana bisa Mark melakukan _rap_ sebaik itu.

Mark adalah siswa yang menghabiskan masa kecilnya di Kanada. Dibesarkan dalam keluarga dengan _background_ seniman membuat Mark tertarik pada _rap_ dan mulai untuk mendalaminya. Sejak saat itu lah Mark jatuh cinta pada _rap._ Bahkan di sekolahnya yang dulu, di Kanada, Mark akan melakukan pertunjukan kecil seperti tadi. melakukan _freestyle rap_ dan menghibur teman-teman satu sekolahnya. Karena hanya itu yang bisa Mark lakukan untuk melampiaskan hobinya.

Tapi dengan direkrutnya Mark dalam NCT, ia bisa melampiaskan hobinya itu lebih leluasa. Bukan hanya melakukan sebuah pertunjukan kecil yang hanya ditonton sebagian dari siswa di sekolahnya.

"Hey Jae, Mark!"

Ten menyapa mereka ketika Jaehyun membuka pintu ruang musik. Mark langsung berlari ke arah yang lain yang sedang duduk membuat lingkaran di tengah-tengah ruang latihan.

"Memulai pembicaraan penting tanpaku?" Jaehyun bertanya sebelum mengikuti langkah Mark untuk bergabung dengan yang lain. Duduk di sisi kosong di sebelah Yuta.

"Tenang _leader,_ kami belum memulai apapun tanpamu kok."

Jaehyun hanya tersenyum tipis sebelum menatap yang lain satu persatu. "Jadi, sedang membicarakan apa?"

"Hanlim High School mengajak _battle_ minggu depan. Hanya _battle_ sederhana, Jae. Kita bisa menolaknya kalau kita memang harus fokus terlebih dahulu dengan festival sekolah bulan depan." Johnny membuka suaranya.

Hanlim High School adalah sekolah yang menjadi musuh abadi bagi SOPA High School, sekolah mereka. Bukan rahasia lagi di setiap perlombaan yang diikuti siswa dari SOPA dan Hanlim, kedua sekolah itu akan saling berebut untuk mendapatkan juara pertama.

 _battle_ sederhana yang biasanya mereka lakukan dengan Hanlim High School adalah sebuah pertunjukan jalanan sederhana. Lebih seperti _busking._ Dimana kau bernyanyi di jalan dan memberi pertunjukan gratis pada para pejalan kaki. Biasanya kemenangan dari _battle_ ini ditentukan dengan _vote_ yang diberikan oleh para pejalan kaki yang memilih penampilan mana yang lebih baik dan menulisnya dalam secarik kertas.

 _Battle_ yang biasa mereka lakukan hanya lah _battle_ pemanasan, biasanya seperti itu. Meski kedua sekolah saling bersaing, tapi mereka sama-sama _supportif_ satu sama lain.

Dan semua anggota NCT kecuali Mark sudah mengenal semua anggota grup yang mengajak mereka _battle_ kali ini.

"Bukan masalah, John. Kupikir kita bisa menggunakan _battle_ ini sebagai latihan bagi Mark yang sebelumnya belum pernah tampil bersama kita di depan umum."

" _Wow.. as expected the leader!_ "

Jaehyun hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi yang lainnya yang mulai diprovokasi Yuta untuk mengelu-elukan namanya tak jelas seperti itu.

"Jadi Hyung-deul, kapan kita mulai latihannya?"

Ucapan Mark menghentikan kegaduhan yang diciptakan oleh Yuta itu. sebelum Johnny yang kali ini membuat kegaduhan.

"Jangan menyesal setelah ini, Mark!"

"Si prefeksionis Jaehyun tak akan membiarkanmu keluar dari ruangan ini sebelum kau melakukan semuanya dengan benar!"

"Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat, Markie."

"Ya! Berhenti menakut-nakuti Mark!"

Kali ini Jaehyun hanya memutar bola matanya sebelum beranjak berdiri. "Angkat bokong malas kalian sekarang. Kita mulai latihannya."

"Tuh kan Mark, kubilang apa. Jaehyun jika saat latihan benar-benar terlihat menyeramkan." Jaehyun masih sempat mendengar Ten berbisik.

"Bukan menyeramkan, Ten. Mark, jangan dengarkan Ten. Jaehyun hanya memiliki karisma yang berlebihan ketika latihan. Kadang memang terlihat agak menyeramkan sih. Tapi Jaehyun tak menggigit kok."

Mark yang sedari tadi hanya menatap para hyungnya bingung kemudian tertawa lepas bersama yang lain. Mau tak mau membuat Jaehyun ikut tertawa.

" _WELCOME TO NCT, MARK LEE!_ "

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Akhirnya nemu kesempatan buat ngepost chap pertama fic ini. Aku lagi nyuri _wifi_ perpustakaan sambil ngerjain _essay_ yang dikasih dosenku. Huft, padahal baru pertemuan pertama tapi tetap ya dosen-dosen baru tega ngasih tugas bejibun T.T

Fic ini bakal mengambil alur maju-mundur, sekali lagi diperingatkan, hehe. Jadi perhatikan baik-baik tahun di setiap awal penggalan ceritanya. Mungkin agak sedikit membingungkan, apalagi buat nanti ke depannya. tapi emang dari dulu aku pengin banget buat cerita alur maju-mundur kaya gini. Kesannya kalo nonton drama yang alur maju-mundur tuh lebih greget. Apalagi kalo baca cerita yang alurnya maju-mundur juga.

Sooo, karena aku masih sibuk mungkin gak sempet buat balesin _review_ berharga yang kalian kasih buat cuplikan cerita ini. Pokoknya terima kasih banyak sebanyak-banyaknya yang udah ngeluangin waktu buat _review-fav-follow_ cerita ini. Ditunggu update-an dari saya yang lain ketika saya punya waktu luang.

Byeee~


End file.
